Since the inception of the wireless or cellular (“cell”) phone in the late 1940's, cell phone usage has expanded beyond their utilitarian beginnings. Presently, cell phones are being used in every aspect of business along with every facet of personal life. People of all ages are now using cell phones as the price of cell phones and services decrease. Presently, more than 74 million cell phones are in use in the United States with estimates predicting more than 139 million in a few years. Cell phones are moving beyond communication tools, and are now taking a place in history by weaving themselves into the social fabric by becoming fashion statements and symbols of power and importance.
Along with the increase in usage has come the requests for improved service and communication quality. Consumers are now looking for more than just wireless voice communication but also Internet access, calendars, organizers, and even games. Meanwhile, manufacturers struggle to meet consumer demands for more options and better quality of service.
Typically, the quality of service of a cell phone is proportional to the transmit power level of the cell phone. Though no definite proof has been determined, health concerns have arisen due to the power used to transmit the radio frequency of cell phones when operated close to the body of a cell phone user. For example, when held close to the ear, many users have health concerns about the high levels of radio frequency energy causing damage to brain cells.
Most of the concerns from consumers center around using the cell phone close to the ear or head of a user. New studies, however, have also suggested that cell phone usage may possibly cause stomach cancer when located near the midsection when sending and receiving data text messaging. Cell phone users still want the best possible quality of service from their cell phone. However, health concerns regarding the transmit power of cell phones are now beginning to affect some users.
Manufacturers have tried several options to relieve the fears of consumers. One such option involves permanently reducing the power of the transmitter in cell phones. Though this may be perceived as a safety advantage to some customers, unfortunately, this also reduces the quality of service of the cell phone. Another option for consumers is the use of cell phones with a base that typically allows a higher transmit power level of up to three watts. This may be the case for a cell phone that is permanently mounted, such as in an automobile. These type of cell phones, however, do not allow the flexibility demanded by consumers that is found in the use of a portable cell phone.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a system and method to automatically reduce the transmit power level of a portable cell phone when located near a human body thereby decreasing the perception of health risks associated with the use thereof.